The Shattered Order
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: (AU) He was betrayed for what was inside of him. In a last effort he calls upon the World and makes a deal. He joins the Chaldea group to stop the Seven Singularities. Five years pass and past comes back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Beginning of The End**

 **A/N: Fate/Grand Order - First Order and RWBY Crossover enjoy. This is gonna be posted in the Crossover section and RWBY section.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Fate/Stay.**

 **-XXX-**

 **The Beginning of The End**

 **-XXX-**

Seven hours ago Jaune and his team as well as team RWBY had been called in and were asked assistance of the two teams. He accepted readily... but why did that decision sound wrong? Maybe it was how the other occupants in the room looked.

He shrugged it off as just them getting psyched for the mission. But, then why did Ozpin and Glynda look the same?

His mind flared with worry until he felt Pyrrha's hand on his shoulder... and a forced smile on her face...? Now he knew that something was wrong, and that he wasn't privy to it. But, this was his team and friends and he trusted them with his life.

How wrong he was to do such a thing.

It happened so quick that he couldn't even understand how he missed it - how his friends missed it, oh, they didn't. It was they all along. After he arrived on the battlefield, something felt wrong (Four years on a team with Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, being friends for all that time he could internally sense something was wrong.)

He noticed that the others were oddly fighting as if they hadn't meant it - it was weird. He also noticed that more and more of them were leading the Grimm away from him - no that wasnt right they were running away? He shook his head of such thoughts, as they were his friends, friends that would never abandon him, right?

But, as evidence there was Pyrrha's spear Milo sticking out of his left-shoulder, his eyes widened as his mind and mouth were unable to form anything... Then he felt a bullet tore open his right-shoulder. He shook his head as he thought he was just imagining it but there Machines stood in place of the Grimm?

Turning around he saw that the place they were fighting in was Emerald Forest, but how? The mission sent them far south of Vale than where Emerald Forest was, but here the red trees stood. In addition, there stood his team - friends, countless other people he did not know.

Shocking of all had to be Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda and the other teachers standing there. All looking at him with... shame? Guilt? Were they regretting doing this to him? Suddenly his face met the ground in a loud thud. He gasped in shock, and screamed in pain when a hand was shoved into his backside.

It freaking hurt!

Was the only thought Jaune could think of as he suddenly realized what THEY were after, what he as the weakest brother would never expect to have inside him. He knew that if it fell into the wrong hands it would 'cause destruction, even in the hands of someone good. He would never experience an incident like ten years ago!

Reverse gripping Crocea Mors he swung at the person on top of him, the person evading with grace and speed. The person he was swinging at was Weiss?! He saw how her eyes widened as a new scar was now on her right-cheek.

He wanted to feel guilt at what she had done, but the thing inside him took precedent at this moment. He took out Milo and threw it at the ground. He also noticed that the Atlesian soldiers who had stood behind the teachers started to draw their weapons.

"The only way I would be revealed was if my father and sisters had a hand in this. Where are they?"

No one said a thing.

Suddenly a vortex of pure wind picked him up and was literally now thrashing him in the air. He fell to the ground with sickening crunch that could be heard by everyone.

Yup, Jaune's left arm was now officially broken.

When Jaune stood up again he saw Team CREM (Cremation) there, with the leader Cinder Fall's eyes glowing in a orange colour? There stood Mercury, Emerald, and Rika Neopolitian.

And was he imagining it but was it magic he was sensing?

He stood up with one broken arm and knew that he had to get out of here - away from them who sought to use what was inside him. So, he turned and ran. He pushed his body for as long as it could... but alas all things come to an end.

His chest was pierced by a block of solid ice, the only thing keeping him alive inside him, slowly leaking magical power. He stood up with the ice in his chest.

Only a few more steps! Once I get to that cliff I can get away.

Gritting his teeth as he limped the last few steps, he was stopped as his feet was frozen in place. Looking down it was engulfed in ice. When he saw Weiss Schnee walk infront of him he could see the Guilt coating her face. Her pale white hand reaching into his chest.

He resisted giving up the thing that changed his life ten-years ago.

"My family is dead, right?"

Weiss nodded her head.

Tears fell from his eyes.

All he could do was try to convince them that this would only bring chaos and destruction.

"Stop this! You all have no idea what is gonna happen when this thing's seal is released! The World you all know will fundamentally change."

A small voice in his head wanted them to experience what he went through.

'Let them feel it.'

'Let the Chaos engulf their entire being.'

'Let them feel the Despair you felt.'

They ignored it, and now there stood Ozpin holding the cursed chalice.

He would never know if what he did was out of fear to tell them what he went through, or if he wanted to let them feel the pain. But, he was a hero of Justice just like his older brother...

"This grail will only bring Destruction and Anguish. I was there, I know. This thing will be the end of all Mankind! Please... I am utterly and truly begging you all to stop this..."

"I am sorry Mr. Arc but if there is a chance to eliminate the Grimm it's worth it." Ozpin spoke, his hands clenched unto his cane and a serious expression on his face.

...

At first Jaune looked at the Heavens as if he heard something, suddenly he started to yell, "A-Alaya? I-I accept! I give my soul and body willingly! I WILL BECOME YOUR COUNTER-GUARDIAN!" Jaune screamed, as tears fell from his eyes.

 _-THEN HEREBY JAUNE EMIYA I ACCEPT YOUR WILL AND DETERMINATION.-_

A Voice boomed from nowhere as everyone looked around and couldn't find it until a Blue Sphere materialized infront of Jaune Arc. All of a sudden, white strings started to attach to Jaune Arc, his severed hand as well.

Turning around Jaune glared at the people who stood there with that chalice of despair, intending to destroy the chalice he was being forcefully pulled back. Glancing back he saw the strings pulling him into a vortex of sorts.

"No! That thing has to be destroyed Alaya!"

...

"I-I can't Alaya... That thing has to be destroyed."

...

In that brief instant Jaune was shown various alternate realities where he saw that whatever he did, whatever he said would not matter, it would just lead to the same outcome...

Hell.

When Jaune looked back at the Grail and all the people he understood that what Alaya said was true, these people are too far gone to listen to reason. Was this how scared the Humans were of the Grimm?

But, he had far more pressing matters then one World. Alaya had made him a Counter-Guardian that was meant to protect all the Worlds. He was made for the purpose to stop Leff Lynor Flauros, the Demon God from destroying everything.

Jaune's body started to become enveloped in a light as his body started to dematerialize. Everyone saw as Jaune turned to dust and flew into a blue portal.

"This is the wrong choice..."

 _-MANKIND IS SAID TO LEARN THROUGH EXPERIENCE. THEREFORE, I WILL NOT INTERVENE IN THE SIXTH HOLY GRAIL WAR. I PRAY FOR YOU HUMANS."_

/

 **Five Years Later**

He had spent countless hours searching for the place where he knew it would begin again - and he found it. Currently Jaune, or now known as Archer was currently standing atop one of the various spires above Beacon Academy.

Down below him was various people, Faunus and Human alike all chatting with each other. He was currently tracking Leff Lynor Flauros the target the World assigned him. Suddenly a portal of blue light appeared behind Jaune as a boy and girl stepped through.

Glancing back, he saw Mash and Fujimura Ritsuka; his friends in his endeavour to stop whatever Leff was planning. Suddenly there was a commotion on the ground as Faunus and Humans ran to the front gate.

"What's up?" Fujimura asked, as Mash and Jaune started to focus on the front gate. Jaune with his eagle eye he could fundamentally see that it was more refugees. After the previous Holy Grail War the only thing that relatively still stood was Beacon, the Grimm destroyed all the other Kingdoms as the Grail War already had a massive impact on the world.

Jaune looked at the civilians, as they were rode in and somewhere in his heart a flutter of guilt coursed. This was his fault. If he just downright destroyed the Grail when he had the choice... Instead he followed Alaya's instructions. Nevertheless, if he didn't he would've never had saved the two standing behind him.

"What are we exactly doing here?" Mash asked, hefting her giant shield beside her. Jaune just simply looked at the entrance leading to the Auditorium and replied.

"All Alaya said was that something wrong was going on here. Let's go." Then all three jumped off the roof. Luckily, no one was on the ground who could see them. All except a raven staring at them from above.

 **/**

While free falling Jaune had materialized different clothes for him, Mash, Fujimaru, and himself as means to blend in. The clothes that were created was finely detailed as it had dirt, blood and a few gashes on it.

He could create more than just swords so why waste that abilities he borrowed from his brother.

When Jaune, Mash, and Fujimaru arrived at the Auditorium many people were gathered around small makeshift beds, some lying on blankets handed out by Beacon staff and students. Jaune's teeth clenched as he saw the people who had betrayed him all those years ago - the people responsible for ruining this world.

A fear gripped him as well as rages until a hand was placed on his shoulder, looking back it was Fujimaru who looked at Jaune with a "No" clearly expressed on his features.

All of them had changed; far beyond, he could even remember... No! What was he saying?! They were the bad guys...

Quickly Jaune recovered from his anger as he saw how his former team and RWBY were handing out blankets and food rations. And then their eyes widened when they saw their target - Leff Lynor Flauros, there he stood talking to Ozpin.

It look like that Magical Dampener Romani made was working.

While Leff looked like any ordinary Human Jaune knew that he was a Demon, the one responsible for the Destruction of Gaia - Mash and Fujimaru's home world. And now here he was on Remnant, but for what? Jaune was broken out of his concentration as someone handed him a water bottle.

Following the hand to its face, his breath quickened, his eyes dilated and his body tensed. The feint feeling of a sword piercing through his chest was felt. He broke out into a cold sweat as he saw "Her". The emerald green eyes that gave him nightmares and the crimson red-hair that always flashed in the nightmares.

"Here." The crimson-haired woman said.

He couldn't even take the bottle if his life depended on it, focusing on the ground more than the beverage. Suddenly someone stepped infront of him - it was Fujimaru as he took the water bottle and explained something about why Jaune couldn't take the bottle.

Jaune sighed in relief as Pyrrha looked at him sadly before moving on. His legs gave out as he collapsed against the wall, all the while his breathing calmed down. He saw a flash of pink hair in his peripheral vision, looking up he saw Mash with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her hand on his own, and wait was it shaking, yeah it was shaking erratically. Fujimaru also appeared in his vision with a worried look and handed him the water.

"Here, drink." Fujimaru offered.

How strange the same bottle who that demon offered was now his rescuer? After a few minutes of drinking and breathing Jaune began to think more clearly. When he finally got his bearings behind him he stood up and offered a "Thanks" to both of them.

He noticed Team RWBY, NPR, and the various teachers along with Leff were missing. They probably went to the lower levels of this building he presumed. His Trace ability let him Trace almost anything, with buildings it showed what was used, what era it was built its integrity and level of floors.

It must be because of that, that Rin, Ilya, Sakura, Mash and Fujimarua always lost against him, all except his brother - EMIYA or now known as ARCHER V0.1 where as he was V0.2 as EMIYA could finally get his rest. After all, he was the youngest adoptive brother of Shirou Emiya, the other child who survived that HELL.

His true name once upon a time was Jaune Emiya, son to Kiritsugu Emiya, and like his brother, he also found his father's Ideal AWESOME! Yet, he couldn't follow it at that time... Being the vessel of the Holy Graii hadn't afforded him anything, infact it had made his life sheltered, whereas Shirou could follow his Hero of Justice Ideal, Jaune had been forced to be protected all his life.

Before the death of Kiritsugu he placed a magic on Jaune which would send the Grail away. It failed when Kotomine, alongside Leff activated it, bypassing the Magic, and starting the Fifth Holy Grail War. That's where Jaune bore witness to the second time the calamity the Grail possessed. He saw his brother gain a new power, and learned of his Fate, the fate that his Ideal would one day bring...

Yet when the World asked whose life's power he wanted. Jaune knew that he could and would only choose one person's power.

That person was his brother - Shirou Emiya - Archer.

But even still, Jaune knew that even if his life was gonna be hypocritical... it was a life where he wanted no one to ever cry, and he couldn't help but admire that Ideal. An Ideal that destroyed a life, but ultimately still proved that it was a dream worth chasing. A dream he and Shirou both promised to keep!

When he gained the power of Archer his attire was almost the exact identical except his were yellow and white respectively against red and grey he wore. His bow was even Yellow.

At the end of the War where another Victor hadn't been confirmed, yet again, the magic activated and transported Jaune to another World. A World where he met a family of Mages who didn't know of the Holy Grail War, a family who hadn't experienced the War at all.

The Arc family.

Yet, despite his warnings, fell for Leff's plan hook line and sinker. No, everyone fell for it and this was the result. It was a miracle Leff wasn't dead yet, killed by Ozpin and his people.

He sensed all of them deep down below in the basement.

 **/**

When Jaune finally regained some sense of his surroundings he teleported to where the Grail was stored, deep underground. When they all arrived down in the area all could see that it was a deep catacomb which was likely created by Leff as a means to store the Grail's power. Jaune could feel the magical properties inside the wall; most likely, it was a barrier.

"So, this is where they stored the Grail, right? I feel magic resonating from within, and it's far stronger and potent than anything I've sensed thus far." Fujimaru stated the obvious, Jaune and Mash nodded as they traversed deeper into the cave, "Almost the exact same place where Saber and Archer was protecting it in Fuyuki?"

Walking in deeper Jaune, Mash, and Fujimaru saw a huge crater in the middle of the room and a eerie darkness radiating from within. Suddenly Jaune had his two blades materialized; Kanshou and Bakuya, ready to deflect the Gunshots. Mash deployed her shield to protect Fujimaru and Fou.

Glancing around, Jaune came witnessed to Teams RWBY, NPR and Professor Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and Ironwood intending to charge in. Realizing that Jaune and his two friends were cornered Jaune took Mash and Fujimaru and teleported away.

They appeared a few feet away with Jaune who had to react quick as a red blur suddenly appeared infront of him, trying to chop his head off. With speed unlike the girl who was attacking him Jaune blocked and then successfully countered with his twin swords. The teen girl was shoved a few feet away as she gripped her Scythe.

H-He couldn't do this! That day... That day had messed him up as he still had nightmares, but... what Leff would wrought was gonna be far worse. So, he just had to put on a brave face and get through this, even if he was terrified of them... Even with all this power, their visage still scared him deeply.

Mash and Fujimaru knew this and they quickly tried to intervene. Jaune gestured for them to stay back as a last line of defence. He was a Hero of Justice like his older brother, and a Hero doesn't get scared.

"Who are you?" Ozpin asked, his cane at the ready, no - wait, everyone's weapon was ready. This was exactly like that day Five Years Ago.

"That does not concern you. The only thing you need to know is that I've come for the Holy Grail and Leff Lynor Flauros." Jaune explained, "You all know the devastation of the Grail. Why not hand it over?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard a seeming stranger talk about what lead to the fall of the other three Kingdoms.

"How do you know about that?" Ozpin asked, his form glowing. At one point he'd have been deathly afraid of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, but no more.

"What did Professor Leff do?" Ruby asked, her eyes shining with pure innocence, innocence that would've fooled anyone else, but not him.

"He... He ruined my life! Everything and everyone I ever cared about is dead because of him! That Monster is gonna pay whether or not you are in way." His two blades were pointed at the group infront of him.

With inhuman speed Ruby Rose was flying through the air crashing into wall, all while Jaune had a deathly serious look on his face. Weiss and Yang charged in with Weiss using her Time Dilation glyph (Which had no effect on him by the way) and Yang's eyes glowing red.

Clearly they were trying to end this rather quickly - why? When they were nearly at Jaune he blocked Weiss' rapier and Yang's fist with both swords. He spun in a circle with both of the sword's handles making impact on their waists.

And, they met the same thing Ruby met - a face full of concrete.

Jaune's senses noticed something coming at him with speed - it was Blake. He blocked and countered, he saw as Blake's body flew back, but also as one, Blake sped through the shadow aiming for his throat. Blocking the sword with his swords in an X position, he kicked Blake in the stomach and quickly followed up.

He had to tire Blake out and go on the attack; it was the only way to go. He could counter but that would give the others time to advance. By the time his thought was finished Blake was already on the ground.

Hearing a war cry Jaune knew exactly who came bursting in through the air. He spun around and threw Kanahou and Bakuya at Nora who couldn't dodge. Luckily, his blades didn't slice as he hammer blocked the sharp edges, but the force at which he threw still slowed her down.

"You're weapon less."

Jaune heard a familiar voice, his eyes widening as he imagined a spear sticking out of his shoulder. He quickly regained his composure and jumped in the air a huge yellow bow forming in his hands and a sword in the other, which he would use as the arrow.

He saw Pyrrha's eyes widen as she called her shield to the front (it wasn't gonna help.) Jaune could quite literally feel the air get knock out off Pyrrha as her shield (Which although held together) still reeled from the arrow's impact, her shield arm might have been broken indicated by the scream of pain.

It wasn't actually a surprise that Jaune had a smile on his face at the pain he inflicted on the person who betrayed and attacked him, on the people who attacked him and killed his adoptive family.

And, so he fell to the ground relatively alright with his Yellow Bow and regarded the teachers with at least a bit of wary. Suddenly clapping could be heard coming from the crater where the Holy Grail's magic was coming from.

"My, my... so very good to see you again, Dear boy, Demi-Servant, and 48th Master potential. How have you been?" The target, Leff Lynor asked, a sadistic smile playing on his features.

"You!" Mash and Fujimaru screamed in anger, Mash taking stance side by side with Jaune, "You'll pay for what you've done to Olga!" Fujimaru yelled.

"I am quite frankly surprised you all managed to Rayshift into another Universe, but with Alaya and Gaia's lapdog here it must've been no trouble at all." Leff surmised.

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard the same name the teen they betrayed say all those years ago. Who really is this silver haired man? And why is Leff acting so unlike himself? If they didn't know better, they would assumed he is Evil like the silver-haired man was saying.

"To think Jaune Emiya would once again be standing in my way..." Those words sealed it as Teams RWBY, NPR and the teachers eyes widened. That... was Jaune? The person they all tried to kill to obtain that wretched Chalice of Despair.

"So you know who I am. What of it? My only mission is to kill you and destroy that Chalice." Jaune spoke, his grip on his bow tightening as a sword appeared in his right hand.

"But, can you? The last time we met, you couldn't even put a scratch on me, even with the Counter-Force helping you it'd be extremely hard. Also what good would that do if you kill everyone in here?" Leff said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, I don't actually care if "They" die. The only two I really care about is Mash and Fujimaru." Jaune said, placing the sword in the bow readying to fire.

Pyrrha and everyone had to say that it was as a steel knife had been thrust into her their heart, Pyrrha expected something else from Jaune, but she should've known that had to be it. They betrayed him and nearly killed him so this was the only way it could go.

Jaune pulling back the string was stopped as Mash stepped in the way, and with a stern face looked Jaune in the eyes.

"This isn't right..." Mash whispered, her arms spread out to signal "No". Jaune sighed, as he realized that Mash, Fujimaru and even his older brother Emiya would never resort to that. His sword vanished as his eyes widened when he saw an energy beam head for Fujimaru.

He grabbed Mash by the shoulder and teleported to Fujimaru. The beam of pure energy impacting the shield right after. It stopped after a few moments.

"J-Jaune... is that you?" Jaune heard the meek voice of Ruby from behind him. When he turned around, he saw that she was on her knees, her whole body shaking as she cried. He didn't even acknowledge Ruby as he turned back and saw a new addition beside Leff.

He remembered the girl as the one who used magic Five years ago. He heard one of the teachers call out her name, Cinder? By their expressions, he could see the shock evident on their faces. She was accompanied by a big brute of a guy, a small lean bearded man and one that kept annoyingly laughing.

Then appeared a woman who quite literally looked like a demon? The power resonating from her was the same as Grimm. He heard Ozpin and everyone else gasp as they saw the woman, so obviously they knew who she was, and he did not.

"Meet my partner," Leff introduced, "Salem the Witch." The woman bowed as she greeted them all. Suddenly cries of Grimm could be heard from above. It was at that moments the wristbands of Jaune, Mash and Fujimaru blared with a beeping sound.

Behind Fujimaru a hologram appeared with Romani Archaman.

"Fujimaru! Mash! Jaune! This is bad! Ilya is trying on some new clothes and she's demanding Jaune come and praise her. You'll have to drop wha-! Oh, bad timing?" Romani asked, all while scratching the back of his head.

"You think?!" All three simultaneously yelled.

"A-Anyway, There's nothing else we can do... That World is already starting to incinerate. At the rate its going everyone and everything will be dead in ten minutes tops!" Romnani explained, with a frown on his face, "I'm sorry but more singularities are popping up in Earth's past." Romani spoke urgently, "Chaldeas is barely holding it together, we need you." Romani finished.

Suddenly the cave they all stood in started to collapse.

"Oh, I would love to stay and chat, but Humans to kill and all that, so toodles!" Leff spoke, as him and the others disappeared. Jaune kneeled on the ground and hit the ground with his fist.

"Dsmn it! Another World... Come on let's go!" Jaune said, standing upright.

"We can save them! We have too, Jaune. Everyone else is dead by now... It's our job to protect them." Fujimaru gestured to Ruby and the others. Jaune looked at them with contempt "I'd rather just let them die. But you're in charge so do what you want. One thing, if either of you are planning on betraying us, I'd kill you where you stand, you got me?" Jaune warned, a deathly blue mist wafting around his body.

"Romani, people are here who can help. Can your Rayshift them as well?" Fujimaru spoke to the hologram. Romani nodded "They seem to have Magic circuits so it's possible."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll use the Counter-Force to get there." Jaune said, as he walked to the crater. Fujimaru ushered Team RWBY, NPR and the adults over towards him and then the ground started to glow blue as a light engulfed them all.

-XXX-

Chapter One End

-XXX-

A/N: Yeah, I just literally did that, so enjoy... Had to get this out of my head or it would've eaten me whole. Hope you all liked it? Random update schedule, as I am not gonna be making a foll of myself again.

Anyways, review to your Heart's content!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Order That Will Save Humanity**

 **A/N: Here's Chapter two of Shattered Order. Warning: Jaune Emiya is gonna be a huge douchebag. If he can't kill them he'll make their lives a living Hell at least.**

 **Probably what I would do if I were in Jaune's shoes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Fate-Grand Order.**

 **-XXX-**

 **The True Extent of Power**

 **-XXX-**

When Pyrrha finally began to gain consciousness, it was to the feeling of nausea and voices? Next to her she could see her partner; a young girl by the name Jessica cross having the same problem as herself.

Finally, with her vision clearing a bit she saw the Teachers from Beacon, Team RWBY, Nora, and Ren lying on the ground around of her. Staving off the feeling of nausea Pyrrha stood up and looked at where she was.

The place looked almost exactly like a Practice Arena back in Beacon only problem was that this entire room looked far bigger. But the weirdest thing had to be a sort of machine floating in the middle of the room and Pyrrha wasn't sure if it even was one for to her it looked like the Sun? A few was to her left stood three people talking to each other, grave faces on their faces.

Suddenly, it all came back to her - Jaune! Leff and Salem working together. Cinder's return while working with the bad guys! She was brought out of her musings when she heard a crash from behind her.

Quickly turning around she saw Jaune in his new attire carrying two people who she recognized as Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee. Jaune tossed them on the ground and without even acknowledging, them walked to where the three people were talking with each other.

While everyone from Remnant was getting his or her bearings, Pyrrha could hear Jaune's enraged voice saying that Professor Leff got away again. Pyrrha quickly bent to help Jessica get up and everyone else having a hard time.

They all helped each other up when a door, more specifically a Bulkhead opened on the far side of the room. When the door fully opened what came through were medical staff and a girl bout her age came walking through.

The girl had long snow-white hair and ruby-red eyes, she was wearing what appeared to be something akin to a white dress as a small white ball floated next to her.

At first, she was walking calmly but when she saw Jaune she sped at him with innumerable speed and crashed into Jaune.

"Jaune!"

Jaune caught the girl and they laughed and hugged. Somewhere inside Pyrrha she felt anger rise at the display infront of her. That should've been her, right? She was his partner... no, ex-partner...

And there came the usual bitterness and Grief Pyrrha had felt for the last Five years.

"Ahem!"

Pyrrha saw that Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood stepped forward and they looked as if they wanted answers. Heck, she wanted some as well! More specifically she wanted to know who the girl was that was hugging Jaune.

 **/**

They all were lead to what appeared to be the briefing room with all everyone gathered inside. When students argued that they deserved the right to know what was going on as well the teachers acquiesced to let the students join them.

So it was no surprise to find the room wholly stacked with Fourteen people on one end and Five on the other.

"Hello, my name Doctor Romani, and I am the lead Medical Doctor here at Chaldeas. This is Ilyasviel von Eizenbern and those three are Mash, just Mash. Fujimaru Ritsuka and Jaune Emiya, or as you may know him Jaune Arc. We are the Guardians of Humanity." Romani explained, while gesturing to the screen beside them.

"Guardians?" Ozpin asked, and then continued, "You protect Humanity from Grimm?" Ozpin finished.

Suddenly, and without warning Jaune burst out laughing and answered, "Grimm?! I forgot that's what you people of Remnant saw as the biggest threat. No, we fight against something akin to literal evil, something you can't even hope to stand up against." The blonde-haired teen explained.

Glynda glared at Jaune for his disrespect towards Ozpin, and was it Jaune's imagination that bloodlust was filling the room. Looking around Jaune saw that everyone on the other side of the room was glaring at him.

"I don't like the way you're talking, kid." Qrow said angrily, a distinct feel of bloodlust filling the room.

"Then leave." Jaune answered off-handedly. Shocking Glynda and the others at the way their student and friend were talking so nonchalant "Should've left you to die..." The blonde-haired teen mumbled as he leaned back in his chair.

"ACK!"

"What the hell, Ilya?!" Jaune yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't be so rude to guests, Jaune." Ilya said with a saccharine smile on her face, to Jaune it looked like the smile of someone ready to kill.

"I am terribly sorry about Jaune, new here and everything. We met him about two months back and he decided to help." Romani explained. Everyone glanced as Jaune had a heated conversation with Ilyasviel about hitting him.

"So, then what are you fighting against? What is this place exactly?" Qrow Branwen asked, taking a swig from his flask.

"This is The Security Organization of Chaldeas, and we are fighting against History itself." Romani said, earning a few confused looks from the Fourteen on the opposite side of the room.

"History?" Glynda inquired.

"To explain this fully we have to tell you why this Organization was created – It was created to give Humanity a Future." Romani stated, his entire visage leaving no place for jokes. Ilya continued, "Three Months Ago it was proposed that Planets have a soul of their own. Our top researchers alongside the man you know as Leff created Chaldeas; a model of the Planet with a piece of the planets soul inside it." Ilya paused, but soon continued, "Through this device we have estimated that the Human Race will be extinguished in the year 2016. No, that's not quite accurate as the Human Race has already been extinguished."

Ozpin and everyone looked at Ilya confused, What do you mean? The Human Race is already extinguished?" Ironwood inquired.

"This Security Organization and everyone living here are the only things still alive. We are fundamentally the only Humans still alive." Romani said, his voice dripped in sadness.

Everyone from Remnant looked utterly shocked by the news and some tried to recover from such a shock. First Grimm destroys their entire World and everyone they knew had to have been killed. But to know that another World already met that Fate meant that what happened on Remnant was true.

"Dad... Is he dead?" Ruby asked her eyes wide as she stared at the ground. She expected someone from her side to tell her that everything was gonna be alright. What she didn't expect was for a certain blonde-haired teen to answer.

"Yes. Everyone you knew or will ever know is dead., they can never be brought back. Ripped to shreds by Grimm or either fully incinerated. Not sure if daddy dearest is still alive-!" Jaune 's collar was grasped as he was roughly pulled forward, by none other than Yang herself.

"What did you say?! I'll beat your face to a pulp if you ever say something like that again!" Yang seethed, with her eyes Red. Jaune essentially didn't even look fazed.

"Touch a nerve did I? Think you can take me on little girl? You won't just lose an arm in our battle, you'd probably leave with just one leg intact. Jaune spoke, his voice deadly serious, "And unlike everyone else here I make good on promises - Arc promises.

Yang looked at Jaune with a look of pure fear, the way he spoke left nothing to imagination. Moreso the way he gazed in her Red-eyes told her that he wasn't lying. That was until Yang felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around there stood Qrow Branwen.

"Go sit down, Firecracker. You got some real nerve, kid. I'm an adult who knows how to deal with guys like you. And even if you are fighting to protect Humanity talks like that really get my blood boiling.

"You wanna fight? Good. I was kinda getting bored." Jaune said as he stood up and cracked his knuckles, "We'll give them the rest of the details later, Romani. First, I have to break this old geezer." Jaune explained, as he ushered Qrow to follow him.

Qrow obliged while taking a swig of his flask. Suddenly Qrow and Jaune disappeared in mist.

 **/**

"This is a bad idea." Romani said in a panic as he ran down the hallways with everyone except Jaune and Qrow who was already at the Training Hall, "A ' _ **Counter-Guardian**_ ' against a normal Human is overkill. That Qrow guy has literally no way of winning."

"What's a ' _ **Counter-Guardian'**_?" Blake inquired, asking the question everyone had on his or her mind. Ilya who was running beside Romani beagn to speak while running.

"There are two Forces that exist in our World; one we call the Will of the Planet _**Gaia**_. She's the Spirit that is used in Chaldeas. Second is the one known as Human Unconsciousness, _**Alayashiki**_."

"Wait! That's the name of the Being Jaune called out all those years ago. What is _**Alayashiki**_?" Ren asked, as they rounded a corner.

" _ **Alayashiki**_ is the Will of mankind to Survive; it's only reason for being is to ensure Humanity lives on. Nothing more and nothing less. So when _**Gaia**_ and _**Alayashiki**_ sense danger they recruit beings and bestow upon them great power." At this Ilya looked despondent as though she was remembering something from a long time ago, "When _**Gaia**_ recruits beings they are referred to as ' _ **Beasts**_ ' alternatively, when _**Alayashiki**_ recruits they are called ' _ **Counter-Guardians'**_ "

"So, what exactly does ' _ **Counter-Guardians**_ ' do?" Ruby asked, the urge to use her Semblance growing more and more.

"' _ **Counter-Guardians**_ ' simply kill. They are tools used by Alaya to avert the World from Danger. Many times it's Humanity that plunges the World into Chaos and therefore Guardians exist to eliminate those Humans." Ilya said, everyone including Mash and Fujimaru.

"They kill?" Fujimarua asked, "Has Jaune killed before?"

Ilya and Romani knew that this was coming, that the truth behind what Jaune was had to eventually surfaced. Romani and Ilya exchanged glances and looked back to Mash and Fujimaru.

"Yes. In the Five years Jaune has became a ' _ **Counter-Guardian**_ ' he has probably killed a million times. Going where he's needed the most and killing everyone that is ordered.. Who could blame him, really? Humanity's messed up as it is."

Fujimaru and Mash looked as if they were gonna faint. Pyrrha was shaking as she recalled how her first kill felt. It felt terrible when she committed it in the Holy Grail War. She still had nightmares.

But... to kill Millions! How does a person even feel after something like that?.

"can't he run away or refuse?" Weiss asked, her eyes dilated as she too began to remember her atrocities. Many from Remnant wore grimaces as they saw the faces of the people they've killed in the Grail War.

Ozpin, Glynda, James, Winter Oobleck and Port resigned their looks to the ground. Reliving the countless deaths, they too have wrought.

"He won't. Jaune has accepted such a life without regrets. He has accepted that a Human life is worth nothing when they turn evil. In his eyes, he views them as utter dogs to be put down. Have to say I agree with him." Romani stated, his remark rattling everyone present, "If you do Evil than you are no good than a Dog whose gone rogue and attacked its own Master. Well, you can't really argue when a thing created from Human Survival is commanding you."

Ilya nodded at Romani's words as she to saw merit in it.

Even Ozpin and the teachers looked shocked at what Romani was implying. True, people who do Evil need to be punished, but Death...? Ozpin has met plenty of people who did Evil and when they were reformed, they turned out to be best people, people you could risk your life on.

"Is that really the way you feel Romani, Ilya?" Mash asked, seeing Ilya and Romani in a new light, "Shouldn't Evil people at least given a second-chance?"

Suddenly a huge explosion went off as the base began to shake. Ilya and Romani running onwards with renewed vigour.

 **/**

What everyone stepped into was a large room, larger than the room Chaldeas was kept in. The walls of the room were white with Qrow Branwen in the middle dodging Jaune's swordplay.

Qrow was using his scythe to just simply avoid and parry Jaune's impeccable sword styles. Qrow was fast for sure but something was off. Maybe it had to do with Jaune not even serious.

Yang looked shocked at seeing her Uncle getting pushed back, not even she was capable of managing that. And she had vastly improved in the last Five years. Here was a Full Huntsman being overpowered by Jaune, someone Yang's age.

Still, the words Jaune spoke earlier still had her pissed and wanted Uncle Qrow to win.

"What Noble Phantasm does Mr Emiya... control?" Oobleck asked, readjusting his glasses, "More specifically what is Jaune? Is he even still Human?"

"Jaune by all intents and purposes died and became a Heroic Spirit. You people should know that well enough..." Ilya said, playing with a strand of her hair all while seeing how their mood turned into something akin to regret and guilt. They were brought out of their musings when they saw Jaune and Qrow coming to a stalemate as both of their weapons were hovering inches from each other's necks.

They heard Jaune Tch!

Then all of a sudden Jaune jumped back as the two blades in his hands disappeared when suddenly a bow started to form in Jaune's right-hand. Next appeared what looked like a sword that wasn't a sword? It looked more like a spear than anything else did.

"I am the Heart and Soul of my own Weapon...! Durandal!"

The bow was loaded with the sword as a huge surge of Magical Energy enveloped the room. Red sparks of energy surrounded Jaune as the sword turned into what appeared to be an arrow, only problem was that this bow was long and had sharp points pointing outwards.

"Jaune isn't exactly like a normal Servant, in the sense that he doesn't have a Noble Phantasm. He has no weapon Holy or Demonic. What he does have is his brother's Magic, the ability to copy and replicate any Noble Phantasm he sees." Ilya said, matter-of-factly as if the revelation of such a technique is not supposed to be a surprise about.

"Wait! Jaune has the ability to copy any Noble Phantasm he sees! And no one is a bit shocked he can do that?" Yang raised her voice as she looked at the Chaldea team.

"Jaune's brother had the same technique so I've come to terms with it, many here at Chaldea as well. In terms of power Jaune could and very well be the ultimate Trump Card in any fight."Ilya said.

"Will Qrow die?" Ozpin, still wide-eyed from the Magical energy inquired.

"Maybe...? Probably, can very well be a possibility. Jaune's not holding back. Mash I think you may need to activate your Noble Phantasm for this." Romani answered and asked panicky. Mash quickly moved to the front of the group when a large shield appeared in her hands.

Then a huge blue wall built out from there. Luckily, Romani was correct and Jaune released the bowstring letting the silvery arrow fire towards Qrow with tremendous speed.

There was a huge explosion and dust was kicked up as everyone waited patiently. Ruby, not so much as she ran into the haze of smoke, alongside Yang to try to go look for their Uncle. When the smoke clears there's a crater on the other side of the room, with Qrow Branwen hanging from the ceiling with his sword.

With Jaune completely fine as if he hadn't just expelled a huge quantity of Magical energy. Suddenly another sword materializes in Jaune's right-hand as he cocks for another hit.

"I give!" Qrow yells while landing on the ground completely out of it not long after he falls on his butt just Yang and Ruby arrive next to him. While Jaune's bow and sword dematerializes into dusts of light.

Suddenly an alarm blares throughout the facility as a red light flashes from the door. It isn't long after that an automated voice comes online.

-Warning to observation staff. Chaldeas' condition has changed. Shiva's near-future observational data will be overwritten. The survival of the Human Race on designated World (Remnant) for the next 1,000 years cannot be confirmed. The future of Humanity on Remnant cannot be guaranteed."

"Well... that confirms it. Remnant's F'ed." Jaune offhandedly-remarked., earning at least a few glares from Fujimaru, and the others from Chaldea.

"C-Chaldeas...? H-How would it know about another World's light?" Mash asked, completely stunned by what had just been revealed. However, none more so than the group from Remnant who looked as if they were on the verge of complete breakdown.

Ruby had fallen to her knees as she stared at the ground blankly; her Uncle who just barely managed to rein in his shock comforted her. Jaune explaining how he extracted a piece of Remnant's Soul out of the planet interrupted them. He told them of how he mixed the Soul in with Earth's and altered Chaldea to show both Worlds' status.

"Let's get to the Observation Deck." Romani ordered.

 **/**

When they arrived at the Observation Deck they saw a weird sight where Chaldeas were split into two parts right through the middle. The right-side glowed red as it had always been before the Fuyuki incident... but the black side was completely dark?

"How many Singularities on Remnant?" Romani asked, rushing towards one of the computer monitors, as the staff was busy trying to figure out.

"Seven, sir! Seven Singularities were detected on Remnant." One of the staff yelled back. "But, how? Remnant only had one Holy Grail War, not Seven like Earth did." Romani stated.

"Grail Shards..." Ilya muttered, her knuckles tightening, "Those are Grail Shards that 's causing the Singularities."

"Of course! Leff must've sent seven pieces back in time to where Anthropy Spots are the most violent. And with the Grail Shards there it's ripping the very fabric of reality apart." Romani paused, "If it continues their entire Universe will cease to exist exactly like ours."

"What the hell is going on?!" Yang screamed, her eyes blazing red.

"the Holy Grail War you people held Five years ago wasn't just a coincidence, it was planned by Leff. He orchestrated the Grail War to happen, used me, and all you just to set all of this in motion." Jaune explained, as he slammed his hand against the nearby wall, "He probably told you about the Grail's wishing function and you all took it bait, line, and sinker. He waited until the very end before he switched the Grail out with the Unsanctified Grail and with that in place, he essentially set Humanity on the path to ruin."

"Played to you all for fools to dumb to question his true intentions. After that he just let a Servant touch the Grail and the curse released from inside the Grail."

"C-Curses?" Glynda asked.

"Curses are what's called the manifestation that literally came from Hell, in other words it's like a power suited to kill any and all Humans. What I don't understand is why he stopped the Curses halfway through..." Jaune muttered, to himself until his eyes shot wide open, "Leff was looking for something, right?"

"...Or did he wait-?!" Romani supplied, but was quickly cut off.

"That's it! He waited for that... Salem woman to arrive... No, no, more than that... She needed to bring him something..."

"We may know what it is..." Ozpin informed Jaune and the others, "They are called Relics; Four tools that has the ability to overwrite reality itself. When you possess all Four you can become a God."

"That won't be needed..." Ilya gravely informed the Remnant group.

"Leff has the Holy Grail which magical power is far beyond what Remnant has. The Holy Grail has accumulated in "Mystery" for so long that it's reached a level of omnipotence. Also, I don't think another Universe's Magic Tool could work over here unless a large amount of Magical Theories has been implemented into it..."

"Unless-!" Jaune, Ilya and Romani yelled together. Suddenly, they all ran to a nearby monitor and started to converse among themselves as Romani typed in theory upon theory into the computer.

"They fused the Holy Grail and the Relics! The power of such a Weapon could be devastating. He could possibly open up a route to Akasha, if that even is his intention" Ilya said as her body felt completely numb as she tried to take in all of this information.

"B-But it would take time for them to complete the Theories necessary to even control such a thing. They may have the ability to fuse the Relics and the Holy Grail, but unless they create a Theory to control it, they are doomed."

"How much time do we have before they come up with a Theory capable of controlling something like that?" Romani asked, as Ilya and Jaune calculated a set time frame.

"By our calculations probably in Eight months time. If they are in The Age of Gods that time would surely be decreased, by maybe, Four months... give or take." Ilya and Jaune both explained.

"And with the Counter-Force so low I doubt I'll be able to make it back that far by my own. And with the Singularities rippling throughout time, I have no idea where the Counter-Force will kick me out, even if I do manage to activate it though." Jaune explained, "And with Ilya supplying me here she could very well die if I do."

And it was at that moment when Pyrrha saw the Command Seals on the back of Ilya's right-hand.

"Right. We'll just have to do both Worlds. Mash and Fujimaru will deal with Remnant, and Jaune with Earth. We'll still cooperate with each other, but with the fate of all existence on the hand we have to move fast." Romani then turned to the Remnant group, "We'll help you repair your broken World and get you back, that you can be assured of, after that we need to find Leff and whoever this mysterious "King" is he keeps referring too."

"Time to get started then." Jaune said, as he walked past the others and headed to the main room, "Mash, Fujimaru, let's get going."

-XXX-

Chapter Two End

-XXX-

A/N: This was Chapter Two where RWBY and NPR along with the teachers learnt of Chaldea and what happened to Jaune after their betrayal. Jaune isn't gonna kill any of them but he is gonna be the worst Host ever.

Jaune is in a Contract with Ilya as long as Alaya (Counter-Force) is waning. Also, jaune will be using Noble Phantasms showcased for Archer in the show and others will be ONP (Original Noble Phantasms) that people can submit through reviews or PM's, only swords though. If you want to submit you have to at least make a Legend worthy of its Noble Phantasm.

Note: I haven't actually played Fate/Grand on Android yet, so most of this will come about me scouring through Fate/Grand Order's Wiki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 New Additions**

 **A/N: Chapter 3 and sorry it took this damn long! Okay, so someone suggested I bring in Servants to help balance out the group from Remnant, what that means is that RWBY and everyone else from Remnant will get help.**

 **On another note, should I give everyone Stats? As it's a common thing in the Fate series. If so, would you people like to give characters stats? Not very accurate in my abilities. Review or PM.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own RWBY or Fate-Grand Order.**

 **-XXX-**

 **New Additions**

 **-XXX-**

After Jaune came back from his scouting mission, he expected Ilya and the rest to at least have greeted him – not Ruby herself who was standing before him fidgeting. He could take a guess why. But, he didn't care, swore himself that the only people he would care about was Ilya and the people from Chaldea.

He saw how her silver-eyes just like his older brother glanced at him and then back down... He didn't wanna deal with this now.

So he just opted to ignore Ruby as he made his way to the door. As he passed Ruby he heard her breath hitch and yet he didn't even bother to look back at her.

"J-Jaune-!" Ruby's voice came out as a squeak, her hand on his sleeve holding him back as she waited for something. In turn he too waited for Ruby to speak first.

"I-We're sorry..." She mumbled.

Jaune's body burned with anger, 'A measly, "Sorry" was all?' They killed his family and him and now she expects a word of apology would fix that? Sorry but that's not how the world works. Quickly he turned around and in the same motion yanked his arm away leaving Ruby to stare at him with wide-eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Sorry?! You guys killed the entire Arc family! Heck, you even killed me and you expect a Sorry to fix it? You must live in a fairytale world if that's how you fix everything." Jaune yelled in anger, not noticing how Ruby's eyes began to water, but then he did, and nothing... He didn't even feel any bit of regret for his actions just now and that was how it should be; they betrayed his trust and friendship, so it was fair, right?

"Grow up, Ruby. The world is a cruel place, learned that long ago. And words no matter how sincere they are can't fix everything." Jaune said, as he turned back to the doors and proceeded to head to the operations room.

From behind Ruby the door where JNPR and WBY were hiding, they came out and Yang was the first to reach Ruby who was sobbing uncontrollably. She embraced her little sister as Ruby began to speak while sobbing.

 **/**

Salem finally had a clue on how small and meagre she was just by standing before this so-called "King". The man... if you could say that wasn't technically a man, it looked more like a demon. It sat upon a white throne much like her own; the only difference was that this being had more power than she did and any other force from Remnant for that matter.

So in a show of respect and to not die Salem had bowed before this "Goetia" as other stood beside him with Leff standing right before her to introduce them.

"My Lord, allow me to introduce the Witch Salem from Remnant and her acolytes." Leff spoke in a well-mannered tone all as he bowed with his hat held infront of his chest. Salem and her acolytes completely went stiff as Goetia looked at them with something akin to scrutiny.

"So you are the being from another World?" Goetia asked, "I had heard of it being called the 3rd Great Magic, Heaven's Feel if I'm correct; it lets the user travel from Universe to Universe at free will." Goetia explained, "But that begs the question of how you traveloed ther in the first place? Lifting himself up from his throne as he walked to Salem and her acolytes that still bowed. He extended his hand to Salem that took it without conscious thought.

"I imitated the basic theory behind Kaleidoscope and travelled there although it was a one way trip. I only got back through the use of these." Behind Leff on the ground laid the four Relics that Salem had vied over, the instruments that could change everything.

Damn she hated to feel like this! As if her body wasn't her own, but she would deal with it as long as she was able to see Ozpin face down in the dirt, dying, and her own Kingdom in the New World.

The one Leff promised her...

"I must say that you and I fit perfectly together, even if you are a former Human. You are swathed in Darkness, Darkness that manifests when the World is angered. Therefore, you will fit in perfectly here, here with the ones who wish to stand at the top. What say you, Witch of Salem?"

Goetia offered his hand.

Salem took it without second thought.

 **/**

He had to have seen this coming from a long way away, right? Nope. The person standing before him looked exactly like him, no, it was him from another Universe.

"Y-You're me? No way...! You look like a God...? Goddess...?" Jaune asks, his finger pointing at the abnormality standing before them, them consisting of the Chaldea group and Remnant group. And what was infront of them was... a boy, no, probably a girl? All Jaune knew was that this Lancer-class Servant they've summoned has long blonde-hair, piercing green-eyes and just a loincloth covering himself, herself?

What was more unnerving was the way that everyone except Jaune's brain short-circuited when they looked at him, her? When Ilya looked at him she swore that she was getting a migraine, no, wait everyone was getting one except Jaune.

"So, who are you, anyways?" Jaune asked, the weird stranger that kept observing the room surrounding him. And it seems like he hadn't even heard Jaune...

"Hey, weirdo!" That felt weird to say to yourself, "Who. Are. You?" The half-naked Jaune ran over to him, took his hand, and dragged him to a computer, soon the Weird-Jaune started to type on the computer. And as Jaune was slowly witnessing how the guy was typing a name started to form. Halfway through the name Jaune, the real one jumped back and sped halfway across the room.

His face completely drained of colour, sweat matting his brow, and his finger shakingly pointing at the one Servant he thought they could never get.

"Y-Y-Y-You're... Jesus Christ on a bike! No way in Hell! I-I-Ilya... H-He's all yours! Bye! Have fun!" Jaune, the real one, and not the weirdo one, yelled as he dashed out the door, the weirdo Jaune tilting his head in confusion.

"That aside, let's see who we go-! No! No! No way in stinking hell is this even possible! E-E-Enkidu?! T-That's far above any of the Servants we wanted to get!" Romani exclaimed, "How in the hell are we supposed to take care of him? Ilya, he's all yours!" And with that half of the entire Chaldea group ran towards the door.

"Enkidu, eh? Hey, you understand me, right?"

"..." Enkidu didn't say a thing but he did nod. That's when Ozpin took a step forward and started to enquire about Enkidu.

"Enkidu isn't your normal Servant as he is a Beast created by the Gods. Enkidu was created by mud and soil to fight against the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. One could say that we might've obtained the strongest Servant next to Gilgamesh."

Everyone looked at Ilya then back at Jaune/Enkidu? Who was currently infatuated with the computer as he kept on typing gibberish? And it looked like Jaune/Enkidu was enjoying himself evidenced by the huge smile on his face.

Ilya walked forward and tapped Jaune/Enkidu on his shoulder and the blonde-haired, half-naked teen turned around and stared at Ilya with curiosity.

"Hello, my name is Ilya and would you mind helping us?" Ilya asked as she kneeled infront of Jaune/Enkidu. The blonde-haired Servant looked at the computer screen than back to Ilya and he started to type on the computer.

-FIGHT TO PROTECT THE FUTURE?-

Ilya looked at the screen than turned back to Jaune/Enkidu and nodded. The Servant nodded without reluctance.

"Thank you..." Ilya said, her head resting against his forehead as the Servant looked at her a bit confused. It didn't matter where Jaune came from he was always willing to protect his friends and family, even if that meant he left her behind...

"Right. One down two to go." Ilya stated.

 **/**

Three Hours later Jaune and Romani peered around the corner still afraid of their new guest when they were suddenly brought out of their musings when they heard a familiar voice from within the room.

"I am Jaune Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot and the wielder of Excalibur. But, more importantly who has summoned me?" There in the middle of the room stood yet another Heroic Spirit but this one stood with grace and confidence that spoke of greatness. It wasn't the golden sword the knight placed infront of him that made him look far better, it wasn't!

"Again?!" A voice sounded from the hallway as Jaune, the real one walked into the room, "How many times are we gonna get AU's of myself?"

"Demon. Why do you look like me?!" The knight-Jaune yelled, taking his sword to arms as he pointed it at Jaune.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm not your enemy." Jaune pointed out, hands in the air symbolizing surrender, "Well, first Enkidu now Arthur, who's next?" Jaune offhandedly asked, looking back to Chaldea as a portal started to shimmer to life.

"Great, who's next?" Jaune asked, folding his arms as he tapped his finger on his elbow.

There was a blinding light and for a few moments, everyone had their eyes closed and after a few moments, what greeted them was...

"Holy hell...! I-Isn't that..." Jaune started to trail off as the newest Servant scanned the room, until her eyes landed on him. She was dressed in a red dress and looked very similar to Arturia, but he knew she was not she was the Saber of Red. Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, Emperor of Roses.

"Her sword materialized as she sped at him with the intent of killing him.

"You!" She screamed, accompanying her dahs of immense force.

"Why the hell did it have to be you?" Jaune asked, back, Kansho and Bakuya appearing in his hands. The two met with incredible force as the entire room shook. Jaune quickly pivoted as he deflected Nero with all her force behind him; he swiftly turned and kicked her in the back with a resounding crack. Nero, eyes comically wide kissed the opposite wall with an explosion.

"Still haven't learnt, brat? You're exactly like someone else I know..." Jaune muttered, waving his hand nonchalantly in the air, "Well, she has her armour so it's not a big deal, but on the other hand she doesn't know control either." Jaune finished, as Nero pulled herself out of the wall, a snarl painted on her face.

"I. Will. Kill. You!" The woman exclaimed, a large amount of magical energy gathering around her sword. Everyone around widened their eyes as they all readied themselves. But, what occurred next completely shocked them all; the Jaune wearing a flowing robe just suddenly appeared before the woman, touched her forehead and then the girl was falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Phew...!" Jaune blew out a shaky breath, bow, and arrow in hand, as he stood with CaladBolg cocked, "Nice timing, man. Nero isn't much for control, so I thought I had to answer in equal."

Jaune's bow and sword shimmered out of existence as he dusted himself off, that's when he noticed how Ilya and everyone was staring at him.

"...How do you know her, Jaune?" Ilya asked hands folded under her chest.

"Well, I'm a Counter-Guardian as you know, and she..." Jaune pointed at Nero, "She's the Saber of Red, Emperor of Roses," There was a gasp from Ilya, Romani and the other researchers from Chaldea.

"Number of The Beast..." Ilya muttered.

"So, I get called back to Rome at least twice a month due to that girl and her army. Not very fun if you ask me." Jaune said off-handedly, "King Arthur of Camelot, Enkidu The Doll of the Gods, and Nero the Emperor of Roses. Not a bad start after all."

 **/**

The world was a void of Darkness and she could see nothing, neither her hands nor weapons, the only thing she did know was that she was neither dead nor alive. She swung her crimson-red katana hoping to create a portal, but it wouldn't respond. She could feel Aura coursing throughout her body, so why?

That's when her eyes widened, she couldn't sense her brother anymore, couldn't even feel her daughter's presence anymore. What was the last thing she remembered? Her head was fuzzy but she remembered the entire world start to darken – people, her people dying around her as they turned to stone than withered. She remembered the Spring Maiden, what was her name run to her with fear in her eyes – that wouldn't do so she left the girl to die.

Anyone with fear in them was too weak for her tribe. She quickly summoned a portal and jumped through. She was safe at atleast, but for how long? Her portal wasn't very 'Life-friendly', sure you could walk through them, but staying? You were gonna either suffocate or who-the-hell-knows! She didn't.

But then, her eyes was blinded by a light so intense that she could practically feel the heat radiate on her. And then something changed as she felt as if she was falling – no, more like being pulled to whatever that was in the distance.

And as if falling into water she was surrounded by light, beneath her a very familiar forest with blood-red leaves. In the distant sat a castle upon a cliff. But that's?! And true to her earilier observation she was falling, and with grace and speed she withdrew her katana and tore a rift in space. She pushed herself into the portal and a few moments later a red portal appeared on the ground and she fell to the ground, landing on her knees as she breathed out in tiredness.

She stood to her full height, her Grimm mask still securely on as she caught her breath. She took a quick look at her surroundings and after confirming the area was safe taken off her mask and stock of the events that transpired.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle from behind and readied her weapon for any Grimm to attack her, what she hadn't expected was to find a young girl, barely thirteen skipping in the forests with no care in the world. Wait, on closer inspection she started to make out that something about this whole situation was increasingly wrong.

Summer's daughter had both grown younger and started to wear a white cloak instead of her normal red. For she was sure that this wasn't Summer, Summer had died all those years ago, at the hands of Salem and her people. So lost in thought she hadn't realized that the little girl had stopped walking and looked up at her with confusion.

"Miss...?" The little girl asked, eyes shining with curiosity, as she looked the woman up and down, "Are you lost? Wow! That's a cool weapon, can I see it?" The little girl excitedly asked, jumping around her to try and get her katana.

The little girl stopped jumping on the reality that she was taken into the woman's arms as she glared at her. She didn't care if this woman glared, she still had a weapon to die for!

"Are you a Huntress?" The little girl asked, enthusiasm glowing in her eyes.

"W-What's your name, child?" The raven-haired woman asked, a sense of nervousness washing over her.

"Summer. Summer Rose!" The girl proclaimed, happy and carefree. On the opposite side crimson-eyes widened in shock and confusion. Her head was spinning as she bent to one knee and started to process what was happening here...

The only explanation was that she travelled back in time, but how?

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the little Summer poke her shoulder. Mustering up the strength she stared up at her friend, the one she failed long ago, or was that who she was gonna fail?

"What's your name?" Little Summer asked, hands folded over her chest as she cutely glared at Raven, "You got mine, so it's only fair."

"R-Raven Branwen."

 **-XXX-**

 **Chapter Three End**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Maybe I should've asked which Servants you people - the readers wanted, but I digress. After scouring some Servant I came across Enkidu and I must say I truly loved him. As you can surmise Jaune has had different lives and every Dimension is changing or changed hence Jaune Pendragon and Enkidu/Jaune.**

 **Nero, well that was actually just someone I wanted to add after playing Fate/Extra on PSP and I loved her character, if a bit conceited... Also, Raven's on her own adventure.**

 **-Twilight-**


	4. Notice!

**Notice!**

 **Hello everyone I feel bad for stringing some of you along but this Fic is gonna be re-written. From chapter one people have been telling me that the Fic is too rushed and that I keep on throwing in twists left and right.**

 **I agree with them so to any still waiting I'm busy with a re-write. So, this fic is discontinued so long.**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
